Morning Star (Rewrite of Two Halves of a Whole)
by Mavynn
Summary: Hermione is a shapeshifting Veela Draco is a shapeshifting Drakken. Each the mate of the other but is Hermione so afraid of his rejection she will allow them to face a terrible end together than risk exposing her true self to him? And how can two interfering mothers help? Based on the abandoned story Two Halves of a Whole by FlooCauldron27739
1. Waking the Dragon Within

Chapter 1

Draco let out another agonized scream. His torment had begun midnight on his 17th birthday. It alternately felt like his body was on fire and having the flesh stripped from it while salt was slowly rubbed into the exposed nerves.

He had thrashed in his bed for his entire birthday, if it even was still his birthday. It felt like this torment had gone on for days. The pain would neither kill him nor allow him to pass out. No, whatever or whoever had decided he should suffer for his past sins wanted him well and truly awake for his torment.

He would believe he had died and this was hell if he could not vaguely hear his mother's voice trying to soothe him and wiping his face with a cool cloth. He remembered once when he was sure he had gone mad that she could not possibly be happy about what he was doing to the silk sheets.

In the end _something_ had ripped itself from his back and he finally passed out.

He fell in to a peaceful dream. He knew where he was, Hogwarts, although why he should dream about the place his mother was forcing him to return to after their full pardon he had no idea. He had caused so much pain there… Perhaps this dream would not be so peaceful after all.

Then he saw her. A woman walking towards him. Or more specifically, a veela. She was the most beautiful ethereal looking creature he had ever seen. She was made even more magical by the appearance of the morning star just over her right shoulder. He was so intent on her crystal blue eyes it took him a moment to realize she was wearing a wedding gown adorned with emeralds. The Malfoy emeralds he recognized. She held a hand out to him. She had the most compassionate look in her eyes; like she knew everything he had done and not only forgave him but would help him forgive himself.

He reached out to take her hand but his passed right through hers.

"Find me." She whispered.

That was when he woke with a start.

His mother flung herself into his arms. "Oh Draco! I have been so worried! I am so glad you are awake and alright darling." She wept into his shoulder.

He looked over in to the very concerned eyes of his father. He knew that most people believed his father probably treated he and his mother as harshly as he treated his enemies but that was not the case. At home Lucius was a warm loving father and husband. In fact too much sometimes. His obsession with protecting his family was what had led to the mess with the Dark Lord to start with.

So Draco had known this day would come, his father had not hidden it from him, but to tell an eleven year old on his birthday that he is a creature out of myth passed down from the Black side, one of the reasons the Malfoy's had been so keen on the match he was told, and having his seventeen year old self wake up screaming in agony as he transformed into a bloody dragon were two different things!

Draco was a Drakken. His name was not a cute coincidence, they had known at birth. Drakkens were a human subtype, as the Ministry classified them along with Veelas, who were granted full rights as wizards but were recognized as having unique physiologies. When provoked, their mates or families were attacked or under any number of situations he would transform into a huge white and silver dragon. Even when he was in his human form in some lights he seemed to glow from the scales just beneath his skin.

Usually Drakken are male but his mother was one of the rare female exceptions.

"Alright Cissy, let go of our son" said Lucius indulgently "he and I need to have a few father son words."

Narcissa sniffled a few more times and could not resist one last hug before Lucius firmly led her out with a laugh and closed the door.

"There is one part we left out son; it was just too much to burden an eleven year old with. You must find your mate before your eighteenth birthday if you do not…"

"I die?!" Interrupted Draco.

"What? No, don't interrupt. You won't die, but you will transform one last time in to a dragon and you will be unable to change back. You will lose whatever human mind you have and be lost to us."

"I wish you had told me I would die!" Draco shouted "How am I supposed to find this mate out of all of the women in the world? In one year?!"

"You won't have to search the whole world. The young lady will be someone you already met. You will be instantly drawn to her. She will be near your age, perhaps a year or two younger. She will match you in strength and intellect. She will compliment you in all ways. She will be your perfect mate."

Draco thought over this. He knew his parent's relationship was unique among his friends. While most of his friends parents were still married that was mostly because divorce was considered for the low class among pureblood families, not because they loved each other. His parents did. To a degree it had often embarrassed him and he had learned a key lesson in childhood, always knock on a closed door before entering.

"In addition, you would have dreamed about her at the end of your first transformation." His father continued.

Draco thought back to the veela "I did father, but I know I have never met her! She was beautiful" he began pacing the room "she was a veela. We were by the lake at Hogwarts."

"You have met many veelas, the Bulgarian team mascots… a little old… the Beauxbaton girls! Many brought younger sisters! It must be one of them! We will have to arrange a sensitive reason to gather…. Leave it to your mother. Your dreams of your mate will happen more frequently especially as you near your eighteenth birthday. They will become more…err… tangible. In the mean time I have bought some books for your use. Some are very old and expensive try not to eat chocolate frogs while reading them."

Ruin one ancient tome when you are twelve, never hear the end of it.

Draco read over the books his father had left for him until it was time for him to sleep.

The rest of the summer passed quickly enough. He spent it often enough with Blaise and Theo who were suitably impressed with his new physique. He could not blame them, it belonged to him and even he had been startled the first time he had looked in to a mirror. What he had seen had looked little like what he had started out at the beginning of vacation. His hair was longer and defied gel leaving him with a "just got out of the most amazing sex" hair His scales showed in water, a pearly white. When he did stretch his wings out they were sixty feet tip to tip, enough for him to actually use them. He did not have fangs or talons, those were only used in combat, and since no one had made him that angry there was no need for them.

He continued to dream about his mate on and off over the rest of the summer. He asked her once as they sat on the shore of the lake if she were real. She had smiled at him. "I am, and you are, but _we_ are not. There is no way you would sit with me like this outside of my dreams." He had laughed and hugged her "I thought they were my dreams." She had laughed with him, he would never get tired of that sound. "I feel like you know the worst about me and forgive me anyway." He had said staring in to the waters. She had laid her head on his shoulder. "Draco, you did some unfathomable things. But there were some unfathomable things happening to you. I cannot say everyone would have acted exactly as you did, but not everyone had to make those choices." He reached up to cup her cheek. "I know that even though you knew you would die and your family would die if you didn't in the end you could not kill an innocent man." His hand had stilled "What do you mean he choked out" she took his hand and looked him in the eye "You are right, I know the worst, but also the best. I know you were lowering your wand when the death eaters arrived," She was right, he was but how could she know that? Could she read his mind? The dream had ended then.

On the day due at Kingscross his little elf Mipsy came to find him. She had been with him since childhood and he was quite fond of her. "Master Draco, it is time for you to leave now." He had pulled his hair back in a low pony tail and dressed in black muggle jeans and a button up black shirt that he left open at the throat. One look in the mirror told him he would need to keep his wand out to keep the witches off of him. He grinned before realizing how the thought of touching any witch besides the one in his dream disgusted him.

Shit there went his favorite sport outside of Quidditch!


	2. A Terrified Veela

Chapter 2

Hermione woke up the same as every morning, stretched, did a few exercises to get the blood flowing, grabbed her favorite cinnamon scented shampoo and headed off to the shower.

Tomorrow she would be off to Hogwarts and then a little while after would be her seventeenth birthday! Finally free of the trace and a fully fledged adult. In addition she was made House Head. That would look amazing on any internship she applied for. Harry and Ron had gone straight to Auror training but she wanted to finish out her education. Plus, Ginny was having trouble sleeping and dealing with the aftermath. She was the logical choice to look after her.

She mused over her relationship with Ron as she let the water hit her. It had never really taken off. They had tried. Longer than they should have for his parents sake, but when she left for Australia to bring back her parents memories and the Ministry had insisted on sending two Aurors with her, they had a heart to heart. They had both agreed it just wasn't going to work. He would be in training, she would be at school, and they just were not sure they felt that way about each other. She encouraged him to try dating in a normal healthy way. When she returned a month later he and Lavender were dating and she was very happy for them.

The water felt amazing on her back. Soaping her hair and body she spent time just enjoying being in the moment. She was never fully awake until she had finished her shower and had a strong cup of tea, so perhaps she could be forgiven for not noticing a few peculiarities sooner..

She stopped to brush her teeth looked in the mirror and let out a piecing scream. There was a stranger in the mirror! She had left her wand in her room and did not want to leave the woman alone in what was clearly a portal while she went to grab it.

Objectively she had to admit the woman was beautiful. Long platinum blonde hair, the palest blue eyes, they looked like a clear blue pond set in her face. And her face was perfectly symmetrical. No one feature too large or small perfectly straight pearly white teeth. Breasts Hermione would have killed for. But who was she?! And … why was she wearing Hermione's robe? She lifted a hand and so did the intruder. She touched the mirror and so did the intruder. Almost like a normal mirror…

Her father rushed up the stairs and in to her bedroom in a panic. He was a smart man, her father, he knew whatever made his daughter scream she would need her wand for. He had a bat.

Tossing her wand to her which she caught mechanically he looked around frantically at whatever had attacked or frightened his baby girl and then noticed her appearance. Oh. This. So soon? They were supposed to have a few more weeks…

"It is alright sweetheart…" David started.

"Alright?! Look at me! I did NOT look like this last night! I have been cursed or charmed or bloody HELL I don't know what but someone did without asking me!"

"Language Hermione! I know how upsetting this must be. Please get dressed and come downstairs so your mother and I can speak to you."

She got dressed grumbling "Take down one of the most dangerous dark wizards to ever live and I can't even say "hell" in my own home."

"I heard that!" called her father, amusement in his voice. She threw a sock at the door.

None of her jeans fit her; she had also grown about five inches. None of her tops or bras fit her; she had gone from a solid B cup to what must surely be a D cup.

She finally settled on a kaftan she had picked up on vacation. At least her feet seemed to be the same size!

She made it downstairs where her mother had her tea ready.

Jean looked at her daughter "I am so sorry we did not tell you earlier but we thought we had more time. "

"Tell me what? What is happening to me? She was nearly in hysterics.

"Hermione, calm down, it is not as bad as you think. You happen to be a veela. A shape-shifting strain. Your true form does not normally emerge until your seventeenth birthday. It can only happen early under times of extreme stress, everything you have gone through could have triggered an early transformation, or perhaps the breakup with Ron has affected you more than you realize."

A veela, how… what…no…

"Mother I CANNOT be a veela, subhumans are carefully documented. I would know. I am listed as muggleborn!"

"That listing is… was Dumbledore's doing. You would have been in danger had anyone known what you were. And it has been updated I believe you will find…"

"In DANGER?! Mother I have spent the past 6 years in danger! How could this have been any worse?"

"In danger of death, not of being kidnapped brainwashed and being used as a broodmare."

Ok, that actually sounded a lot worse. "But how? We don't even know any veelas besides Fleur and Gabriele."

"Your grandmother was a veela, so that makes you a veela." Explained Jean.

"Wouldn't that make me like... a quarter or less? How can it still be strong enough to do" she waved a hand up and down her body "THIS"

"There are no quarter or half veelas. At least not with this strain, I am not an expert in the field, you either are or you are not." Her father piped in with this one.

"There is more" continued Jean "veelas have mates. You will need to find yours. I am assuming it was not Ron or you would never have broken it off with him. You need to find your mate before your eighteenth birthday or…" her voice broke.

Hermione knew what happened to veelas who did not find a mate. They wasted away until they died and eventually became vengeful spirits who haunted water areas and tried to drown people. Great.

"How will I even find my mate?"

"You will start dreaming of him. The dreams will be very vivid, they are not actually dreams, your spirits have left your bodies and met on an ethereal plane, usually in a place familiar to you both. He will be someone you already know and…"

Hermione gasped. No. No way. She was as good as dead.

"What? OH! You have already been having dreams of him! This is wonderful! That is probably what triggered your transformation; he must have been undergoing something similar!" She hated how excited her mother sounded.

"Mother… you don't understand, even if he is my mate, he would sooner let me die."

"He can't, not if he is also transforming, that would mean you are also his mate he would face very serious consequences himself to deny you."

"I promise you, he would rather die."

David laughed "Give the poor boy a chance Hermione, most of us a perfectly horrible little boys, but we do grow up."

That night she was not surprised to find herself at the lake. She sat by the water's edge and hugged her knees. She could hear him approach. He sat down behind her and wrapped his arms around her. She wanted to weep. The boy who hated her was the one she literally could not live without. But she could keep this for a while longer.

She leaned back in his arms. "Draco" she breathed.

"Hello love" he whispered against her neck. He could feel the tension in her. "What is it? Wht's wrong?"

"When we first met, I thought I was just dreaming about you…" he smiled into her hair "were they at least good dreams?"

"mmmm…. Very good dreams." She wrapped her arms around his.

"But now?" he sounded concerned.

"These are not dreams Draco, we are actually here. This is the ethereal plane. I now know you are having the exact same dream…"

He turned her around to face him "Why does that sound like it frightens you? I thought you liked being with me?"

"I do, more than you will ever know. But dreams don't last and when you see me outside of here…." She worried her bottom lip.

Women, he sighed "I promise, I will find you beautiful no matter where we are. If you know this much, then you know you are my mate. I cannot exist without you. I don't even want to."

She smiled sadly at him "I know you feel that way now…"

"You are not worried about how you look are you?"

"No."

"Do you know you have never told me your name?"

"I know. And I … won't now."

He frowned "Why?"

"Please Draco, if you care about me at all don't press me on this."

"OK. But I have to call you something."

"Do you remember the first morning we met? There was a star in the sky?"

"The morning star, yes I remember."

"Danica means Morning Star, call me that."

They both woke up.


	3. Kingscross Meetings

Chapter 3

She was so pleased her parents would get to see her as far as the muggle entrance to Kingscross. It had been incredibly painful last year watching everyone else with their parents knowing hers did not even know she existed.

Her mother did not miss the way her daughter's eyes travelled over a certain young man with platinum blonde hair.

"So, that's him, hmmmm?"

"MOTHER!" Hermione hissed

They listened as people greeted the Malfoys, not as many as once would have but money buys power and the rumors that theirs had been completely drained were clearly exaggerated.

Her mother's eyes grew round. "Oh… OH! He is the young man who…"

"Yes, and now you know why you should be planning a funeral not a wedding!"

Jean wasn't so sure, she had seen the arrogant swagger of this boy when he was younger and of his entire family. They may not want someone with Hermione's blood status in their little family, but they could hardly afford to be choosey these days. And the way his mother doted on him… she doubted she would let her son die before she accepted Hermione in. And once they were bonded Draco himself would make certain his family treated her well.

Perhaps she would have a little chat with the woman…

"Don't give up hope yet sweetheart, these things have a way of working out." They hugged their daughter and watched her exit through the divider between platforms. Jean approached the Malfoy's.

"Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy?" They looked completely startled to have been approached by a muggle.

"Yes?" said Mrs. Malfoy uncertainly.

"I am jean Granger, and this is my husband David, we need to discuss our children…"

Mrs Malfoy sighed "I am certain Hermione will have no trouble from Draco this year."

Narcissa was uncertain about the smile that spread across Mrs. Granger's face. "I wouldn't place any wagers on that, might we go out for tea?"

Hermione first went to find Harry, Ron and Ginny. Ginny, as to be expected was sobbing about how much she was going to miss Harry. Lavender was wrapped around Ron, she was also returning this year, babbling about how much she would miss her "Won Won."

"All of you suddenly make me very glad I am single." She laughed. They turned around and looked at her stunned. People had been doing that the whole time, but she assumed it was because she was one third of the Golden trio. "WHAT?! You are starting to freak me out."

"Hermione," Ginny began "What happened to you?"

"Shit! Is my hair blonde?!"

"Blonde? No, it is regular color, but… better, so is the rest of you."

Her "normal" self was so much plainer that she had not even considered how much different it would look to her friends. Breasts up a size, two inches taller and her hair was now long and silky and fell in waves.

"Thanks, I think."

"No, seriously, if I didn't know you think of Harry as a brother I would not leave you alone with him."

"Gross" she and Harry said at the same time, looking appalled.

"Exactly" Ginny smirked.

Ron looked her up and down "good thing your two best friends are going to be Aurors Mione, you can't just walk around looking like that."

Lavender gasped in outrage. "Smooth Ron, real smooth" Hermione said.

"Look, I have to go find the Head Compartment and meet the new Head Boy are you going to be OK, Ginny?"

"Lavender and I will be fine we will find Luna and Neville."

"Give him hell Lavender."

"Oh, I intend to."

Draco looked up as the door slid open to reveal his new co-Head. Granger, of course, who else did he think it would be. Damned she looked good though.

"Granger."

"Can we get past the last name thing please?" she looked in to his eyes and he noticed they were less brown and more like a fine brandy. Something that with a mate he had noooo business noticing.

"Ummm… OK, Hermione."

"Thank you Draco." Merlin he looked even better in person, she could not stop remembering his arms wrapped around her, would it feel different in person? She blushed.

"We should meet with the new prefects…" Draco said awkwardly, he really needed to get out of this cabin where he was so close to her. Had she always smelled so good? Like cinnamon and sunshine and some smell that was uniquely her? And why was she blushing?

"That is a great idea." This was going to be a long train ride.


	4. A Truce Between Mates

Chapter 4

And so it was. She kept trying to read in between their duties and he was doing the same.

Finally he looked up at her. "Look Gr… Hermione, I would like to bury the hatchet so to speak. There is no reason for us to be friends exactly but we have to share the same dorm and do all of our duties together and most of our classes together and I am not interested in spending that time bickering and fighting with you."

She cocked her head slightly. He noticed when she did how the sunlight streaming through the window making it look like there were gold strands in it. He really needed to stop noticing things about her.

She noticed how vulnerable he looked. Maybe it was just because she was attuned to his facial expressions, she knew most would still see his same Malfoy arrogance and almost sneer.

They both realized they had been staring and looked away. "I would like that. As you say we don't have to be friends (just mates she thought) but it would be nice to be less antagonistic."

"I assume you will want to bring the Weasel up, I won't object as long as you put up a silencing charm."

"That won't be necessary." When he raised an eyebrow she realized what she had said and blushed "I mean he and I are no longer together."

"Oh, I see, well, if you are waiting for me to say how sorry I am don't hold your breath." Now why had he said that?

"No need to be, it was more or less mutually decided. I suppose you will want your customary string of heartbroken girls, I hope you will do me the same courtesy." She was mollified by the look of revulsion on his face.

"I will be too busy studying for socializing this year."

"Well… that's good education is the foundation of a successful life after all." She said in a perfect imitation of Professor McGonagall. They both laughed.

After that the train ride passed less awkwardly. They still mostly stayed quiet and read, but it was pleasant not tense. She guessed her veela side knew what it was doing. He was her ideal mate. Except that little bit where he hated mudbloods. Spent their entire life tormenting and bullying her and she was tortured in his home. Beyond that they were perfect for each other. She had put the past behind her. He was a creep as a kid, most kids are his was just an advanced case. The rest she had come to realize as she told him in their dream was due to circumstances beyond all of their control. But his deep seated bigotry against muggleborns? Not likely to get past that.

Slightly depressed she told him she would be back and went to check on Ginny.

He admitted he was glad she was gone. He wanted a truce, but he was uncomfortable in her presence. He needed to focus on how to find his mate, and how to get over her fear of meeting him. Being distracted by golden glints in Granger's hair was not helping with that. He was currently going over books written about the Triwizard Tournament to see if he could recognize the little girl who had grown up to be Danica. At first he thought maybe Gabriele Delacour, it would explain her fear of meeting him, she was younger, and her relatives were Weasleys but her eye color was wrong. Green not blue. And she just wasn't as show stoppingly beautiful as his mate. He knew he would recognize her no matter what she looked like. He would feel an attraction even in a photo.

He came across a photo of Granger … no Hermione, he must remember to call her Hermione… she was prettier as a child than he had remembered. In the picture she was laughing with her friends. He felt his chest tighten and threw the book across the room.

Hermione found Lavender and Ginny alone in their compartment. "Where are Neville and Luna?"

Both rolled their eyes "They went looking for 'Privacy"." said Ginny with a laugh. "Now sit down and tell us exactly what is going on with you, and not some growth spurt bullshit."

Hermione looked at her friends and burst in to tears startling them both "I only have a little over a year to live!"

She spent the next hour telling them everything. She tried to get her veela to show itself, they shut the curtains and locked the door, but it wasn't until she thought about her time in the ethereal with Draco that she managed it.

"Wow…" said Ginny.

"No kidding" agreed Lavender, "how could he not want to be with you?"

"Like this, as Danica, he does, but as Hermione Granger Queen of the Mudbloods?" she broke down sobbing again. Her friends did their best to comfort her. Eventually she calmed down enough to go back to her own compartment. Draco noticed she looked like she had been crying but was determined not to mention it. He could not get involved with her or her problems.

Finally they arrived at Hogwarts.

After the sorting and welcome feast Draco and Hermione gave the house Prefects the passwords and sent them off to usher first years to their dorms and then went to find their own.

Their rooms were amazing. As Heads they were not denied access to any of the house common rooms and there were four clearly marked doors with house symbols on them.

Instead of decorating in half Slytherin and half Gryffindor colors which would have been just awful it was decorated in butter cream and gold accents with off white. It was all very tasteful. They both stopped and looked stunned.

"It is almost the exact same color of my rooms at home." He looked at her surprised.

"I was about to say the same."

"Well since we can safely assume our mothers did not collaborate on the décor" they both laughed at tha absurdity of that statement "It must have been magic."

They both found other little touches from home. In their small shared kitchen were favorite foods and drinks including "My mom's recipe book!" Hermione exclaimed excitedly!"

Curious he came over "Your mother's what?"

"It is what muggles use to write down the exact preparation instructions for a meal. It is rather like potion making. In fact, you would probably be very good at it." She blushed.

"Careful there, you almost accidentally paid me a compliment." He said with amusement.

"Oh do be quiet, we both know you beat me in the top score for that class."

"Only because Snape helped me."

"Yeah, that's what I told myself too, it helped me sleep at night. They both laughed.

She began digging around in the icebox and cupboards "YES!" she finally exclaimed.

"What? What are you tearing apart our new kitchen for?" her tummy did a little flip when he said "our new kitchen"

"I have everything I need to make a shrimp scampi! I know what I am making for dinner tonight! Are you allergic to shellfish?"

He looked at her startled "You are cooking me dinner?"

She blushed "Oh, sorry, I forgot you probably want to go and see your friends I… just got used to cooking when… never mind, it was silly."

"No, it was… it's fine. Most of my friend's didn't come back. I would be happy to stay here tonight.

And so they spent their first night as roommates, but not true mates, with Hermione teaching him how to make shrimp scampi the muggle way. He agreed it was like potion making and as good as hers was, he probably would be better at it.

She threw the recipe book at him. "Do your worst."


	5. Professor Pucey

Chapter 5

Draco could hardly wait to get to sleep. He just knew he would see Danica tonight and after a confusing day with Hermione he felt the need to connect with her.

Sure enough there she was. He loved the way his heart sped up whenever he saw her. He loved even more the way she rushed into his arms. How could he have ever worried about even a tiny attraction to Granger? He dropped his face into her hair. "I have waited all day for this."

She smiled up at him "Me too."

"Then why…?"

"Draco, give me time. I am just afraid right now."

"Of what? I would never do anything to hurt you! You know the worst about me and still you accept me. Why can't you trust I would do the same for you?"

"Trust is hard to come by."

He wrapped his arms around her "Then I will teach you to trust me. We have time."

She tipped her head back to look at him. As much as he wanted to kiss her he wouldn't "Not here he said. I don't want anything we do to be faked." He laughed when she pouted and relented enough to kiss her forehead. "I am waiting for my father to send word back on dragging every veela our age in the land here. You can't hide from me forever mate. Not only am I not planning to lose my mind to a dragon, but I am damned well not going to let you die."

"I promise to get over my nerves before then and if you can't accept me… I will respect your decision" she said sadly.

He had no idea how to calm her fears. He had no idea what she thought she had done so terrible that he could not look past it.

The next day Draco and Hermione both had their breakfast with their own houses. Seeing Pansy drape herself around Draco made Hermione surly. Ginny noticed at once "Mione, you cannot hold it against him if you don't tell him." She was in no mood to be reasonable about it. Could she remove house points for some slut wrapping her body around her mate?

Later they had their first Defense Against the Dark Arts class together. She was surprised to recognize the Professor. Adrian Pucey he had graduated two years prior. She was also surprised to see the way he had filled out. All of the girls in the class seemed especially alert today.

"Good morning class, some of you may recognize me, I am Professor Pucey, I agreed to accept this position after extensive training under the Aurors and I assure you in spite of my youth I am extremely qualified. Please take out your books and turn to page 109"

They did as he instructed. Hermione was surprised to find the chapter was on subhumans.

"You have all been so far subjected to spells and creatures who use pain and torture to get their way. There are other ways. Veelas for example" Hermione blushed at this "beyond their exceptional ability to act as team mascots" the class laughed "developed their beauty as a defense mechanism. They are also quite capable of using it offensively. Those ensnared by them will happily walk over a cliff if asked to." Hermione was shocked to think of it in these terms, but she had seen the way men lost their minds around the beautiful creatures "and now I am one" she thought.

"You happen to be in the presence of a veela" he continued.

Merlin! Was he going to announce her condition publicly?

"And that veela is … me! I underwent transformation shortly after leaving school, so it is a subject I am intimately familiar with."

The class was quite interesting all in all. Professor Pucey asked her to stay a few moments after class. Draco was annoyed by this. He definitely needed to start limiting his time with the witch. He left quickly.

"I know that you are a veela, Hermione, it is one of the reasons I was asked to teach this year."

"Oh…"

"I want you to know you can come to me if you are in need of advice or need help with anything."

"Actually Professor…"

"Please, in private, call me Adrian."

"Adrian… it is about my mate…"

"Ahh… don't worry I am sure you will locate him soon."

"Oh, no, I know who he is... that is not the problem."

"Oh, you… you know him already?"

"Yes, the thing is he is not likely to respond well to my telling him he is my mate, and even though he is going to face a similar fate to mate, I am afraid he would rather face that…"

"I see… there are ways to break the bond you know, provided a suitable replacement can be found."

"But… I would just be leaving him to…" she was not sure she could abandon him to the dragon.

"That is really your mates problem isn't it? If he is so blind he would rather die than accept you?"

"I…I suppose it is."

"Just give it some thought."

"I will." She gathered her belongings and left.

In her room she wrote a letter explaining what Professor Pucey had just revealed to her. As soon as Jean got the letter she immediately went to her fireplace to make a "call".

"Narcissa… we have a problem."

After dinner Draco came to their dorm ecstatic. "My mother is having a Ball, she is inviting all of those who had attended the original Tri-Wizard tournament. It will be a charity ball to ass sit with the war rebuild effort."

"The hell it is" she thought, but wisely said "That is a lovely thought Draco. You must remember to thank her from all of us."

He looked at her in surprise. "You are expected to attend; after all, Krum had to go haul your arse out of the lake didn't he?"

"Oh joy, one more formal event. If I had known being a hero would mean so much bloody socializing I would have stayed home that day."

He laughed at her disgruntled look. "Now now Hermione, we must keep up appearances. Celebrity is as celebrity does." He said quoting Lockhart.

"I will literally feed you poison."

"You can't you were the last one to see me alive, and it will look terrible on your intern applications."

She just glared at him, but her heart clenched. He would not find his mate there. She should just tell him. Get it over with. But the disgust in his eyes. No, no way. She could not bear it.

"Yeah, at least you don't have to go buy a new dress for every blasted occasion lest the scandal of being seen in the same dress twice crushes your hopes and dreams of a bright future. And yes that is an actual quote."

He laughed. Nothing could get him down. He would have his mate soon!


	6. Firewhiskey Never Rejects You

Chapter 6

He was certain he was losing his mind. He was now seeing and hearing Danica outside of his dreams. In his dorm room to be more specific.

Once he came in and Hermione was curled up with her arms around her knees. She had looked so much the way Danica had the time he had seen her when they had learned what was happening was real that he could have sworn he saw her platinum blonde hair and blue eyes when she looked up at him, but he blinked and it was Hermione sitting there.

Another time when the female Weasel was in their kitchen he heard her laugh, the one he could never get enough of. He ran in only to find it was just Ginny and Hermione in the room.

He heard her voice in the shower singing, but again, only Hermione. Was he projecting Danica on to Hermione? That was not fair to either woman.

He could not deny a growing attraction to Hermione. Not that he would ever act on it of course. But he had decided the least he could do was to be her friend. And so he began acting nicer to her. Helping in the kitchen, studying with her. The problem was it was starting to backfire. The more time he spent with Hermione the more he saw Danica. Walking to his room from the shower one night he swore he saw her go in to Hermione's room, but Hermione answered when he called. He would have felt like a fool asking if she were alone. Yes, he saw her everywhere. And every time he did he went to look. And every time he did it was only Hermione there.

The only answer was he was losing his mind. He needed his mate to stop her irrational fears and come to him.

Or he would go to her. It did not matter to him. This ball had better produce her or he would surely go crazy.

Hermione knew it was only a matter of time before she got caught. Her period was getting close and the closer it got the more erratic her shapeshifting had become. Once when Draco had come in she had barely managed to go back to her normal self before it became an issue, but something in his eyes told her he had not quite made it, but he didn't say anything. Another time she had smelled his scent when he came in and she was in the kitchen with Ginny. She shifted mid laugh. She barely shifted back before he burst in to the kitchen. When she caught sight of his bare chest after his shower she had gone full on veela and had to duck in to her room to cool off. She had still been full veela when he knocked. She had no idea how she managed to pull that off.

She knew he was frustrated by it but she couldn't help it.

She was frustrated as well. But in a different way. The closer she got to her period the more aware of him she became. His scent, which was all over everything, was making her crazy.

Ginny told her, after one particularly grumpy breakfast, that she really needed to tell Draco so she could just get laid.

Being embarrassed, but having no one else to turn to she went to Adrian's office. He opened the door wearing a tight black t-shirt and tight black slacks. She could not deny he was an incredibly attractive man. Well, of course he was, he was a veela.

"What can I do for you Hermione?" Even his voice dripped sexuality. She wondered if she sounded like that to others.

"I was wondering if I could talk to you about some… rather personal… problems I have been having?" she blushed furiously.

Seeming to sense her unease he didn't ask any questions, just invited her in.

"What seems to be the problem?" he asked gently. It was one of the things she really liked about him; he was such a gentle man.

"I… goodness, this is so embarrassing…"

"A female problem I take it?"

She nodded.

"Let me make things easier for you. I assume you are getting closer to your cycle?" Again she nodded. "And the closer you get the more your body feels driven to complete the mating ritual?" She blushed even more but nodded "This is perfectly natural, is it safe to assume things have not changed with your mate?"

"Not at all, I still haven't even told him."

"Well, if you do not intend to, and if it is as you say it may even be better that you don't, you will need to avoid him. And you are certain the relationship cannot be salvaged?" he looked so sympathetic she wanted to weep on his shoulder.

"I… don't know. I don't see how." She was perfectly miserable.

"Then until your cycle is over you must avoid him, your shifting will be erratic, though I have a potion that may help with that, but only if you avoid undue stress and you must not touch him at all." He went to his cupboard and pulled out a vial "This should help some."

"Thank you Adrian, I am not sure I could do this without your help." She hugged him spontaneously.

"That is what I am here for, but I am glad to actually be of use."

As much as she may have wished to avoid him at least one day a week they had patrol together. They were already on their way when she remembered she had not yet taken the potion Adrian had given her. This was not going to be a good night.

Draco noticed how uncomfortable Hermione was. It perplexed him until his senses noticed something different about her. Something his instincts told him meant she was almost ready to mate.

Shit he needed to get this patrol done immediately.

They were nearly done when they heard voices in what should have been an empty classroom. Putting a finger to his lips they approached the door and heard the unmistakable sounds of a couple in the throws of passion.

Hermione started to reach for the door but Draco stopped her by grabbing the cuff of her robe. Thank Merlin he did not touch skin!

"At least let them finish we are taking the same points whether stop them now or not."

She rolled her eyes but leaned back against the wall.

The sounds were becoming quite graphic. Hermione was becoming flushed and squirmed slightly. Draco was beginning to smell her arousal. OK, this plan had backfired badly. He was trying hard not to notice how good her cinnamon shampoo smelled, or how her flushed cheeks made her look like she had just had sex. Or how… he suddenly growled "Enough!" startling her. Kicking open the door the two students inside could not scramble fast enough to get their clothes back on. "50 points from Hufflepuff and 50 points from Ravenclaw. GO TO BED! Your OWN beds!"

With that he stormed off down the hall leaving Hermione behind. She wasn't angry; she knew exactly why he had left. All she could feel was guilt. He took a dreamless sleep draught to avoid him that night.

The next day they entirely avoided the scene from the night before. It was the weekend and all either of them really wanted to do it seemed was study quietly, which suited her just fine.

That night, however, she was feeling restless and anxious and out of sorts from not having spent any time with him the night before. He usually spent Saturday nights with his friends so she was pretty safe in her decision to get absolutely pissed on firewhiskey.

Halfway through the bottle she was surprised to see Draco walk through the portal.

"Have you been drinking Hermione?" He was surprised he had never seen her drink before.

"Very observant Draco. 10 points to Slything..Sliming..you know, that house with the snakes and hot, arrogant bastards. How many of you did you bring tonight?" She tried to focus but kept seeing two of him.

"How many?" he was confused.

"How many Dracos, I see two, but you snakes are tricksy, you could be crawling out of the woodwork for all I know."

He laughed. "Only one, I promise."

"Promises promises. I know allll about promises. Can't trust 'em. Catch you off guard and then WHAM! Rejection city. You know what doesn't reject you? Firewhiskey. You may reject it and vomit it allll back up again, but it doesn't reject you."

Ahhhh, so someone rejected her "Is this about the Weasel? Because he was never really good enough for you."

She looked at him very sadly "No Draco, it is not about Ron. It…it doesn't matter who it is about." She closed her eyes and laid back on the couch.

He kneeled beside her and pulled a blanket up over her shoulders. "Ahhh Hermione, if only I were a free man."

"I know" she whispered "It is why I can't tell you."

He had no idea what she meant by that.


	7. The Charity Gala

Chapter 7

Because his parents were hosting Draco had left a few days early to help prepare. Hermione went to Diagon Alley to get her gown.

Lavender and Ginny went with her. Lavender had been cool to her at first after Ron's little comment at Kingscross, but after realizing that Hermione had no designs on Ron whatsoever and could not have a relationship with him beyond that of a friend, she had gone back to being her bubbly self.

"You have to tell him soon, Mione, you are looking more and more frustrated by the day, and you are going to go full veela in front of him soon anyway if you don't." Ginny was looking at her with sympathy but firmness.

"Girl, this is making you crazy, the not knowing, how can rejection be worse than this?" Lavender was watching her over her cup of tea. "You look like you are losing your mind with worry."

"Thanks girls, you are so helpful" Hermione sniped "I know I have to tell him, the question was HOW am I supposed to tell him."

"Well," said Ginny thoughtfully "this ball thing is coming up, right?"

"You know it is, you two are going."

"Don't be snotty Mione we are trying to help." Lectured Lavender.

"You are right, I am sorry, I am just so frustrated and angry and… and…"

"Horny?" offered Ginny.

"SHH! Keep your voice down" hissed Hermione "But, yes, horny!"

They both laughed. "I would be too if Ron looked like that" said Lavender.

"LAV!" said Ginny "That is my brother you are talking about."

"Then you should know better than anyone, he does NOT look like Draco Malfoy."

All three laughed again.

"No, no he does not."

They finally came up with a plan. Draco was expecting to see Danica there, so he would. Hermione would have to make an appearance of course, but so would Danica. Hermione would buy two gowns. One for her normal self, one for Danica and she would change as soon as she was ready, both her clothes and her form.

Her usual gown maker was thrilled to have her back and amazed at how much she had changed. The entire afternoon was spent trying on gown after gown.

In the end she chose a one shoulder white gown with ruffles at the hips that showed off her curves, it was lower cut than she was used to with one long slit up the front that was definitely out of her comfort zone. The girls assured her she would look amazing. And with the emerald set she had been presented by the ministry for her actions after the war in assisting those left homeless her look was complete.

For her look as Hermione she chose a simple black and white off the shoulder mermaid style gown that flattered her curves. Simple onyx and diamonds completed her "Hermione" look.

She could hardly change in front of her dressmaker so both gowns were designed to fit her normal sized breasts. She knew a simple alteration spell would solve that problem.

She spent the rest of the afternoon with her two friends shopping and walking around Diagon Alley. She never realized how much she would enjoy just being a girly girl when her only real friends growing up were two boys.

Taking all of their purchases home they spent the rest of the night in Hermione's dorm playing with hairstyles and make up, eating junk food and gossiping.

It was nice not to have any serious worries for a change. To just be allowed to be herself. To even discover who herself was after all of this time.

And she still forgot Aidan's potion.

The night of the gala, Hermione stepped out of the floo and handed her cloak to the little house elf next to her. Thankfully the cloak had caught most of the soot.

She had chosen to wear her hair up with long soft ringlets. A light touch of makeup and strappy silver heels completed her look.

She was announced into the room and immediately caught Draco's eye. He looked thunderstruck. "Shit!" she thought, "I put on the wrong outfit! This is almost exactly what he had imagined me wearing the first night we met." She wanted to turn and run but Harry and Ginny were right behind her, she had no choice but to move forward. She would just have to avoid him.

And she did a pretty good job of it too, for awhile. Viktor Krum was there and it was nice catching up with her penpal in person. He helped explain Quidditch to her in a way that did not make her feel stupid so she could keep up with the conversations around her.

She talked with her friends. Harry and Ginny were there of course, with Ron and Lavender, both girls pulled her aside to hiss that she had on the wrong gown.

"You think I didn't realize my mistake the moment I walked in and saw the look on his face?! I blew it."

"Oh Mione" soothed Ginny "You haven't blown anything…"

"Although if you are very very lucky you may get a chance to change that" said Lavender with a smirk.

"Hush" laughed Ginny "All this means is you won't have to change your gown."

"But do tell us if you get a chance to take it off."

"LAVENDER!" All three girls laughed

Right. No changing gowns. She took a deep breath. She could do this.

All she had to do is avoid Draco until she stopped being a coward.


	8. It Was You ALL Along

Chapter 8

She danced with several Ministry officials, one of whose hands she kept having to pry from her ass. She saw Draco start to stalk over when fortunately Harry rescued her.

"Still being a coward Mione?" he asked with a grin.

"Hush Harry, this is serious." Sometimes she was irritated that Ginny and Harry told each other everything. Well, all the big things anyway, and she had not forbidden Ginny to tell him about her condition.

"No, it isn't. He is clearly interested in you he has barely taken his eyes off of you all night. Just tell him already."

"I will, I promise, well, before I die anyway."

He rolled his eyes "I know how stubborn you are so I certainly hope so."

She was still dancing with Harry when he asked to cut in. Shit, no, he could not hold her… Harry the traitor left. With no choice she let him lead her around the floor. "You look beautiful tonight" he said, looking down at her.

She tilted her head to look up at him. Mistake, big mistake. Too familiar. "Thank you Draco, your mother hosts a beautiful event. Are… all parties present?"

"No… she… she must have chosen not to come." She hated how sad he sounded.

"I'm sure she had a very good reason." She tried to sound sympathetic and not guilty but not sure she succeeded very well.

He shrugged his shoulders slightly, noncommittally.

"You look very nice tonight as well. I really like that cologne you are wearing."

He looked at her puzzled. "You must still be smelling Potter's cologne I am not wearing any."

Shit shit shit. Of course he wasn't those were just her hormones reacting to him. She really had to watch what she was saying.

The dance came to an end and the band took a break. Thanking him for the dance she made an excuse to escape.

Needing to put some serious space between them she made her way to the refreshment table.

"I noticed you dancing with Draco." She heard behind her. Narcissa Malfoy.

"Yes, well, I could hardly snub him at his own event, it simply isn't done." Narcissa smiled at her. Now that was unnerving.

"He looks dashing tonight just like a prince, wouldn't you say?" What was the woman on about?

"Yes, I suppose…"

"Isn't it every little girl's fantasy to be swept off her feet by a Prince, someone she can trust?"

Ahh, she was worried Hermione was here to be swept away, let's dispel that right now "Perhaps, but dreams end and trust is hard to come by."

"YOU!" she heard behind her.

NO! nononononononono! She spun around "Draco… I…"

"You, it was you all along!" her face gave it away, she couldn't even deny it. All she could do was run. Like the coward she had been this whole time.

She finally found a small room. Not knowing or caring what or whose it was she ducked inside. Oh please let there be a floo in here!

As she was searching she heard the door open and close. She did not need to turn around to know who it was.

"Do you have any idea what it has been like searching for my mate while I was awake and not finding her, but finding YOU! Finding all the little things about her in YOU?! I thought I was going insane!"

"I'm sorry" she whispered "But now you know why I couldn't tell you."

"No, I really don't why don't you enlighten me?" he was angry.

He was really going to make her say it. "I know how you feel about muggleborns, I just couldn't take that moment when you looked at me with disgust. I…." it was all too much. She finally just collapsed to the ground sobbing.

He was to her in two strides. As soon as he gathered her in to his arms she transformed. The stress, the nearness of her mate. The gown, already tight over her breasts was now almost impossibly so.

Gathering her to him he rocked her for a long time. Just glad to finally have her in his arms for real. His Drakken side was demanding he mate with her immediately. Claim her now. He shoved it down.

"Hermione love look at me." Finally she did, Merlin, even sobbing she was beautiful. He wiped her tears. "You can't possibly think any of that still matters to me?"

She swallowed "I was too afraid to take the chance."

"OK, I own that. I gave you no reason over the past seven years to trust me. But I want you to know, none of that matters to me anymore. At all."

She buried her face in his chest. "I am so sorry I made you wait. I knew I couldn't keep it up. My shape shifting was becoming erratic and I knew it was only a matter of time before I would not be able to shift back when you were around."

"The only thing that matters now is that you know I would not rather become a dragon than be with you. I don't even want to go to breakfast without knowing that you still belong to me."

"Oh Draco, I have always belonged to you. That was never my concern, and I am sorry if I made it yours."

"And I am sorry I spent years making you doubt me."

"I told you our first night that I have forgive you everything. I meant it then and I mean it now. As far as I am concerned all of that is behind me. I want it to be behind us."

She stoked his neck where his scales were beginning to shine through his skin. "I don't think it is prudent for us to return to that ball."

He kissed her on the forehead "Oh you innocent creature. I never had any intention of returning you to that party."

Scooping her up in his arms he carried her into another room where there was a fireplace and flooed to the Hogwarts fire that had been left open for their use. Not even pausing he continued to carry her all the way to their dorm and straight to his room where he deposited her on his bed.

"We do not have to complete the bonding tonight if you are not ready, but…"

She grasped the front of his shirt and pulled him down her fangs descending as she transformed with no warning she sank them in to the vein at the side of his neck causing him to gasp and then moan her name.

When she was finished injecting him with the venom that marked him as hers he grinned in a completely feral way "Let me return that favor my love."

She had never felt anything like it. This was better than what the books said the best sex would be like. When he was finished she told him exactly that. "Well my mate, let's put that to the test."

Later she would have been hard pressed to say which one was better.

Narcissa used her fireplace to make a call "Jean? We no longer have a problem."

Both mothers smiled.


	9. Amortentia

**Chapter 9**

A veela who has come in to her full cycle is a very alluring creature to all males. And her mate, should he happen to be veela or any other preternaturally enhanced subhuman species prone to violent outbursts, such as say a drakken, who was never particularly known for being a sweet tempered lad, becomes possessively jealous and protective. A perfect storm for disaster can brewed.

In this case almost quite literally as it occurred in the potions classroom.

As those who had returned to finish out their missed 7th year were few they were often paired with younger students including 6th years, although their standards were far stricter.

Today was the amortentia brewing day. It should have been a simple enough assignment but with Hermione's hormones completely out of control and Draco looking murderous already, Professor Slughorn should have known better he reflected later. Very relieved to still be alive to do so.

Hermione did not approach the bubbling cauldron full of golden liquid. It made no difference to her what she would smell inside. She had her mate. The mate who was at this very moment doing his best to distract her from cutting up ingredients by running a hand up her thigh.

"Draco" she hissed "would you let me work?"

He smirked at her "Would _you_ let _me_ work?" his hand inched a little higher and she let out that little tinkling laugh he loved so well.

Unfortunately so did the other blokes in the class as they all turned en masse towards her.

Beginning to circle Hermione they began shouting things at her shoving one another out of the way.

"I have discovered a cure for dragon pox" shouted one.

"My vaults are filled with rare ancient books." Called another.

"I just freed all magical creatures from wizard rule!" they certainly knew their intended target.

As more and more outlandish statements were shouted at her Hermione became even more deeply distressed. She clutched Draco's arm.

Draco himself was beyond furious the rivals in this room, who his drakken refused to see as mere boys, were in very real danger of being disemboweled. He could feel his talons descending. Only the voice of his mate reached him.

"Draco… take me away from here." He responded immediately to the fear in her voice. Sweeping her up into his arms he moved faster than any of the others could see. It almost appeared as though he had apparated.

He ran up past the first floor to the fifth and out of a window. As soon as he was out his wings erupted and he was off with her. His only thought was that he needed to take his mate somewhere safe. He found that in the tallest tower.

He went in through a window and gently lowered them both to the ground.

Keeping her firmly against his chest and across his thighs he brushed the hair from her face. In her fear and stress she had shifted to her full veela form and her blue eyes stared back at him.

"Are you alright?" he asked quietly.

"I am now." She smiled up at him cupping his cheek. "But what happened back there why were they all acting like that?"

"Sudden spontaneous death wishes?" he growled.

She rubbed circles on his chest soothing him "Draco, we are safe now. I am yours. No one else is taking me away." She had not failed to notice his talons or fangs or red eyes. She knew if they had not left when they did there would have been a full dragon in the dungeons of Hogwarts.

He allowed his mate to sooth him, but there was only one thing that would full bring him back to himself and she knew this. He needed to be able to assert his dominance. But damned if she was going to allow that on a cold stone floor.

Using some of the old broken down furniture in the room and their cloaks she was able to transfigure a very comfortable bed. Contrary to popular fairy tales witches did not conjure something from nothing, but they could with hard work and practice make very useful items from whatever was on hand. His eyes glowed when he saw what she was doing.

This time he let out a very different kind of growl. Sweeping her up once again he deposited her in the middle of her freshly made bed and did not let her up again until both he and his drakken were certain she knew exactly who she belonged to. While she already knew this she in no way complained.

Elsewhere Headmistress McGonagall had fire called both Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy and Mr. and Mrs. Granger to summon both families to the castle and let them know what had happened.

"And now, Mr. Malfioy believing there was a threat to his mate."

"Which there was" said both Lucius and David at the same time.

"That is highly debatable we had a fully trained teacher on hand…" started Professor McGonagall.

"Who was likely just as affected as the other males in the room. I was under the impression this school was capable of taking care of my daughter through her transformation." Stated Mrs. Granger quite cooly.

Lucius Malfoy found himself almost admiring this muggle woman, no… not quite muggle, she was after all the mate of a male veela. That did change things considerably. She reminded him of his own wife. Which is probably why the two women got along so well.

"We hired a male veela as a member of our staff Mrs. Graner, we have taken every precaution…"

"Oh? And was he the Professor in that room? Was he summoned? Where precisely is my daughter now?"

"I can answer that Jean" said a voice behind them. Harry Potter stepped in to the room with a map in his hand and shook hands with David and kissed jean on the cheek.

"Oh harry dear we are so glad you are here to help sort this out." Jean hugged him tightly. They trusted no one with their daughter so much as they trusted this young man who had proved time and again he would do anything to protect her.

"Sad state of affairs when a 17 year old recent graduate must come in and sort your mess for you. I am glad you are always here to save the day." Said David.

"And I always will be" a mysterious smirk played about his lips as Harry nodded politely to Narcissa, she had after all saved him, but said nothing to Lucius, did not even acknowledge his presence.

Sighing Professor McGonagall asked "Where are they Potter?"

"West wing Professor, highest tower. I err… would not disturb them for a while." He showed her the map.

"I see, very well Potter. Thank you. Will you be staying?"

"Visiting Ginny, seeing how she is getting on then back to training." He placed a kiss on her cheek bringing a smile to his old teacher's face. "I do not believe in this instance my rescue would be appreciated nor extend my life expectancy. The two shared a smile before he sauntered out."

The parents all looked at each other.

"Someone has to go make him bring her down off of that tower" said Jean.

"Not it" said David touching his nose causing the two witches and one wizard in the room to glance at him in confusion.

"A muggles tradition" cleared up Jean "most commonly seen among children and not the most adult thing I have seen my husband do today."

The others laughed.


End file.
